


We bonded over cats

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, Cat Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Yukina decided to visit a cat cafe finally for the first time with someone she never expects to hang out with...
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Minato Yukina
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	We bonded over cats

Yukina stared at herself in the mirror with a wide smile on her face. Today, she is going to visit a cat cafe downtown, something she has been thinking for a while. However, she has always been too shy to visit one herself. She attempted to invite Lisa, but her ego always got in her way. That is until that night when Tsugumi called her...

* * *

"Yukina-senpai, do you want to visit the new cat cafe that just opened downtown?" Tsugumi's sounded excited over the phone.

"C-Cat cafe?!" Yukina was slightly stunned when she heard the word 'cat', then she regained her composure. "Hazawa-san, why did you invite me though?"

"A-Ah sorry! I just heard from Moca-chan that you might be interested in joining me! The rest of Afterglow wasn't that keen in coming with me ahaha..." Tsugumi quickly explained.

"Aoba-san?" Yukina's face turned slightly red.

_Damn it...I knew I couldn't trust Aoba-san with my secret..._

"Ah! It's okay if you're busy hahaha..." Tsugumi chuckled nervously.

"Nope. I am free. When should we go?" 

"Ah! Yes! I was thinking tomorrow at 10 am! We can meet at the train station at 9.30!" Tsugumi quickly gave Yukina the timing.

"Mhm. See you, Hazawa-san." Yukina replied.

"See you!" Tsugumi hung up the phone, she quickly heaved a sigh of relief. It was rather nerve-wracking to talk to Yukina every time, her tone always sounds a tad bit intimidating.

Yukina lets out a small smile. She sets her alarm clock for 8.30 am and went to sleep.

* * *

Yukina arrived at the station rather early as she waited patiently for Tsugumi. The giant fan above her provided a small refreshing breeze in the sweltering hot weather. She was wearing a T-shirt that has a small face of a cat printed on it and some short pants. She has her usual butterfly accessory pinned on her silver-colored hair. She stared at her watch which shows 9 a.m.

_I might have been a bit too early..._

"Yukina-senpai!" 

Yukina stared up and saw Tsugumi rushing towards her, waving her hands. Yukina waved back with a smile, her heart thumping slightly faster.

"Yukina-senpai, I am so sorry for making you wait!" Tsugumi pants as she bends over.

"No, I was too early. No worries." Yukina crosses her arm and shakes her head.

_Hazawa-san is really punctual, she even made sure to arrive earlier so she won't be late..._

"Shall we go?" Yukina asked.

"Y-Yes!" Tsugumi quickly stood up and nodded, "follow me!" 

_Ahhhh I am so nervous! Why do I get so jittery whenever I am with Yukina-senpai?_

Tsugumi walked briskly as she leads the way, she clutched her handbag tightly. 

"Hazawa-san?" 

"Yes?!" Tsugumi quickly turns around. 

"Fufu~ You don't have to be so nervous around me, just relax..." Yukina giggled, she gently pats Tsugumi's shoulder.

"Y-Yes!" Tsugumi replied loudly, her body was still tensed up. Yukina shakes her head with a smile, then she grabs Tsugumi's hand and held it.

"There, do you feel better?" Yukina asked. Tsugumi was already in another world, her face instantly turned red as her heart beats even faster, she could feel she is almost fainting.

"Hazawa-san?"

"Yes!" Tsugumi turns to look away from Yukina as her hand gripped on to Yukina's.

"So where is the cafe?" 

"It's right down the street!" Tsugumi pointed at the forward direction, she is slowly calming down. Yukina's hand felt rather soft and warm, it was comforting.

Both of them held hands as they walked side by side.

* * *

Yukina and Tsugumi entered the cat cafe and were instantly greeted by a flurry of meows. Yukina stood at the doorway with her eyes wide opened and her face flushed red. Tsugumi got tugged back and looked at Yukina curiously.

"Yukina-senpai?"

"Ah forgive me." Yukina snapped back to reality as she followed Tsugumi into the cafe. The cafe was rather small and cozy, with low tables all around, those that you see in traditional Japanese settings. The cats were prowling around as customers enjoy tiny cat-themed delicacies and drinks. Tsugumi sat down at one of the empty tables as Yukina sat beside her.

"Yukina-senpai, you really liked cats huh?" Tsugumi chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes have been on the cats ever since we came in, haha!" 

"Ah..." Yukina looked away, her cheeks still flushed red.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" Tsugumi quickly waved her hands in front of her.

"N-No...it's okay..."

"S-So what do you want to order?" Tsugumi asked nervously.

"Give me one hot coffee," one of the cats came over to Yukina and rubbed her body on Yukina's leg.

_Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!! They are so cute!!!!_

Yukina tries to compose herself desperately, she felt like she is going to burst.

"Yukina-senpai, you can play with them! I will go order our drinks!" Tsugumi could sense Yukina wanted to pet the cat badly but her presence was preventing that. Yukina nodded slightly, a smile of gratitude on her face. Tsugumi stood up and went to the counter. Yukina reaches out and pets the orange-fur cat that is purring.

_So soft...~_

The cat snuggled itself on to Yukina's lap as Yukina slowly rubs the cat back, tickling its head. At that moment she felt so blissful.

Tsugumi stared at Yukina from a distance, making sure not to let Yukina see her. A soft warm smile on her face.

* * *

"Yukina-senpai, did you enjoy yourself today?" A look of anticipation in Tsugumi's eyes.

"Yes, I did." A look of satisfaction was on Yukina's face.

"I am glad!" Tsugumi chirped happily. 

"Hazawa-san..."

"Eh?"

"Thank you..."

"Ah?! It was nothing!" Tsugumi quickly shakes her head. Soon, both of them reached the train station.

"We should hang out again soon." Yukina turned to Tsugumi.

"Yes! I would love to!" Tsugumi replied with a bright smile on her face. Both of them looked at each other, pausing for a few seconds. Suddenly, Yukina leaned in and kisses Tsugumi lightly on the cheeks. Tsugumi could feel her blood rushing up to her face as her cheeks turned hot. Yukina giggled softly and boarded her train.


End file.
